


Сумасшествие

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На заявку феста "Дункан/Кайлан. Обоих влечет друг к другу, но они так и не находят времени открыться. Ночь перед Остагаром. ЮСТ, можно ангст."Между строкПламени Остагара





	Сумасшествие

Голова раскалывалась, а перед глазами ещё маячила оскаленная морда Архидемона и в ушах отдавалось его рычание. Ноги подкашивались – встать получилось только со второй попытки. Дункан вышел из своей палатки и поспешил к чану с холодной водой. После того, как он выпил пару черпаков, восприятие реального мира немного прояснилось: он увидел, наконец, Алистера, присутствие которого до этого только ощущал шестым чувством Стража.  
\- Что-то случилось, - констатировал тот.  
\- Да, - Дункан не без заминки принял свой обычно спокойный и уверенный вид. – Архидемон явился в наш мир.  
Повисла напряженная тишина.  
\- Мы не должны сегодня вступать в битву. Я постараюсь убедить Кайлана в этом.  
«Постараюсь».  
Отчего-то Дункан был уверен, что это ему не удастся.  
Когда он прошел в шатер короля и обнаружил там Логейна, докладывающего королю о готовности войск, эта уверенность только окрепла. Несмотря на то, что Мак Тир делал это с весьма недовольным видом, призывающим показать, что сам не считает собранные силы достаточными, бросаемые им крючки король заглатывал, даже не замечая.  
А когда Кайлан перевел скучающий взгляд с Логейна на него и глаза его вспыхнули воодушевлением…  
  
_…Дункан замер, точно на каменную стену натолкнулся, хотя до этого внимательно осматривал убранство комнаты и портреты, продвигаясь вдоль стен. Так на него ещё никогда не смотрели: вот так восторженно, восхищенно и с неподдельным интересом. Растрепанный белобрысый мальчишка лет восьми неожиданно вбежал в комнату, резко захлопнул за собой дверь и запер её на засов. Он быстро сориентировался и теперь глазел на мужчину так, будто тот был, по меньшей мере, огненным драконом._  
\- Ты ведь Серый Страж, - в конце концов сообщил он.  
Дункану стало не по себе – он чувствовал себя гвоздем цирковой программы. Ему вообще было неуютно здесь, в малой приемной короля Мерика, после всего, что он пытался сделать: обворовать сперва охранников короля, а потом и его самого на глазах собственного командора в надежде, что из Серых он вылетит за такие шутки как пробка из бутылки. Но номер не прошел. А вот теперь он был среди троих Стражей, которым суждено было восстанавливать Орден в Ферелдене. Маг и красавица Фиона, суровый и опытный воин Соломон и он, воровское отребье, который даже спустя десяток лет в Стражах мечтал вырваться из цепких лап Дженевьев, понимая, что уже не преуспеет: перестать быть Серым нельзя.  
\- Если ты всё знаешь сам, зачем спрашиваешь? – беззлобно огрызнулся он.  
\- Дункан, - Фиона недовольно посмотрела на него.  
\- Да, - он вздохнул. И сказал, обращаясь к мальчишке, который отчего-то больше внимания по-прежнему уделял ему, а не куда более примечательной эльфийке. Может, он считал, что женщина не может быть Стражем… расхожее заблуждение. Тихого Соломона он, судя по всему, посчитал слишком молчаливым на вид. – Я – Серый Страж.  
\- Здорово! – мальчишка чуть не захлопал в ладоши, но вовремя остановился.  
\- Меня зовут Дункан, - ухмыльнулся мужчина. Что-то приятное, всё же, в этом отношении было. - А ты кто, не в меру любопытный юноша?  
Тут в запертую дверь забарабанили:  
\- Принц Кайлан, принц Кайлан? – послышался женский голос. – Вы там? Принц, вам следует вернуться к занятиям, а не отвлекать отца от дел!  
\- Отстань от меня, Элиза! Я буду Серым Стражем. А им ни к чему учиться танцам! – выкрикнул мальчишка.  
Обычно сдержанный и безразличный к окружающему миру Соломон едва слышно хмыкнул.  
\- Но принц! – женщина за дверью продолжала причитать.  
\- Вы и представить себе не можете, принц, что может потребоваться Серому Стражу, - Фиона улыбнулась мальчишке. Тот посмотрел на неё со смешанным выражением удивления, негодования и внимания. – На вашем месте, я бы вернулась к занятиям.  
\- Я должен уметь сражаться. Я должен быть храбрым и сильным. Я буду убивать Порождения Тьмы. Я уничтожу Архидемона! Слава о моих подвигах будет идти по всему миру! Какое отношение ко всему этому могут иметь танцы?! – он явно не желал слушаться. Кайлан посмотрел своими лучащимися серыми глазами на Дункана, ища поддержки.  
\- Такое же, как и воровство, - ухмыльнулся Дункан, доставая из-за уха мальчишки серебряную монетку: ловкость рук. Как в другой руке Стража оказался шнур, стягивавший его волосы, Кайлан не мог даже предположить.  
Дункан ухмыльнулся, когда длинная челка упала мальчишке на глаза. Тот зло выхватил у него кожаный шнурок.  
\- Научишь меня! – прозвучало это безапелляционно. Он отошел к двери, не обращая внимания на тихо посмеивающихся Фиону и Соломона, и крикнул:  
\- Эй, Элиза, хватит долбить в дверь, я выхожу.  
Оглядываться на стражей он не стал.  
А Дункан впервые в жизни подумал, что возможно быть Стражем – не так паршиво…  
  
…как королем.  
Логейн расписывал Кайлану панику при дворе, которая начиналась, когда он покидал столицу. Дункан имел свои уши в Денериме, а потому знал, что сведения преувеличены: некоторые банны вообще ещё не слышали об угрозе Мора, а остальные – не принимают её всерьез. Логейн же рисовал картины, в которых бешенные фанатики повергают дворян в ужас своими пророчествами о Море, и на смену порядку, поддерживаемому баннами, приходит хаос. Советник настаивал на том, что промедление губительно для империи.  
\- А ты что скажешь, Дункан? – внезапно прервал тираду Логейна Кайлан.  
\- Я скажу, что мы должны дождаться армий из Рэдклифа и Стражей из Орлея. Нам едва ли удастся справиться с порождениями тьмы, потому что их ведет сам Архидемон.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, Дункан? – Логейн, как всегда, был на редкость дипломатичен по отношению к главе ферелденских стражей.  
\- Ты знаешь, Логейн, что Стражи чувствуют порождения тьмы и нередко во снах к ним приходят видения, связанные с Архидемоном. Только что мне было как раз такое видение: он пришел в наш мир.  
\- Я всегда считал, что Серые Стражи мало чем отличаются от этих монстров, - советник ухмыльнулся.  
\- Довольно, Логейн, - Кайлан не терпел, когда топтались на его идеалах.  
Дункан грустно ухмыльнулся в глубине души: мог бы выбрать для восхищения кого-то более достойного и менее усталого. Он продолжил:  
\- Если мы не хотим ненужных жертв, следует собрать все доступные силы для единственного решающего удара. Ваше Величество, я не ставлю под сомнение смертоносность армий под Вашей рукой, но и разрушительность орд Порождений Тьмы для меня несомненна.  
\- Так даже лучше, Дункан! Это будет победа достойная короля Ферелдена! И именно поэтому мы не можем выжидать! Мы должны наступать, пока враг не собрался с силами! Логейн, начинай приготовления.  
Тот поклонился и, бросив скользкий взгляд на Дункана, вышел из шатра.

 

***

Когда он отослал Логейна, с души как камень свалился: Кайлану всегда было трудно принять решение, но в следовании ему он был подобен лавине – неудержим и беспощаден. Изменить его мнение после этого не мог никто, за исключением человека стоявшего сейчас перед ним.  
Кайлан признавал, что Дункан всегда был достаточно хитер, чтобы вывести его на другой путь, а когда король обнаруживал, что идет вовсе не туда, куда собирался, то было уже поздно что-то менять. Впрочем, стоит отметить, что ни к чему плохому Страж его никогда не приводил. Начиная с первой их встречи, несмотря на то, что отец, король Мерик, вечно твердил в сердцах, что командор Дженевьев, глава орлесианских Стражей, совсем с ума сошла: на одного толкового Стража два бестолковых, один из которых ещё и воришка. «Время не меняет повадки людей, - говорит Мерик. – Не думаю, что годы, проведенные при Дженевьев, отучили его брать всё, что плохо прибито!» Но Кайлан знал, что Дункан не воровал!  
Стражи прибыли из Орлея, чтобы и Ферелден не был беззащитен перед лицом Порождений Тьмы, как объяснила командор Дженевьев. Ну, а королю Мерику случалось видеть то, что являлось в его страну с Глубинных Троп, и он не имел никакого желания сталкиваться с порождениями без поддержки тех, кто всю жизнь проводит в борьбе с этой дрянью, поэтому решил закрыть глаза на неприятную историю об исчезновении Серых Стражей Ферелдена около двухсот лет назад. Мерик пожаловал им дом в Денериме. Серые редко появлялись во дворце. У них и без того дел было по горло: возродить и укрепить орден практически с нуля – непростая задача.  
Всё это Кайлан узнал от Дункана. Король Мерик не хотел, чтобы его сын забивал себе голову всякой ерундой, и запрещал ему расспрашивать кого-либо о Серых Стражах. Но Дункан редко отказывался отвечать на вопросы принца или учить его какой-нибудь хитрости, которых знал предостаточно, или рассказывать о Море, или…  
Взрослеющий юноша видел в Дункане если не наставника, то старшего знающего брата, встреч с которым пусть было немного, но зато запомнились они юноше хорошо. Дункан был его образцом, легендой. Может быть, не самым правильным, но едва ли он терял свою привлекательность в глазах юноши.  
Ничего удивительного, что после смерти Мерика, когда Кайлан взошел на трон, он попытался приблизить Дункана к себе. Тот, впрочем, указал, что у Серых Стражей свои задачи и отказался от предложенных вольностей. Кайлан и сам понимал, что по-другому тот поступить не мог, но чувствовал себя несколько задетым.  
Кайлан иногда пытался понять, что же связывает их с Дунканом. Тот всячески избегал быть образцом для подражания или какой-либо опорой, или наставником, или советником или… Но тем не менее неизменно оставался таковым.  
А года два назад, молодой король запутался окончательно. Он внезапно осознал, что ему крайне нужны не только моральная поддержка и присутствие Дункана, но нечто большее. Кайлан хотел чувствовать силу и спокойствие Стража в качестве своего личного щита, своей личной опоры. Постоянно быть идеальным правителем не так-то просто, особенно когда тебя сбивают с пути юность и неопытность, обусловленные привычкой – и необходимостью - опираться на руку Логейна, что, честно говоря, начинало раздражать, и жажда славы, порожденная эхом прошлых побед отца. Но последней каплей стало осознание одиночества. Когда Анора, наконец, сообщила ему о своем бесплодии, он почувствовал себя обманутым абсолютно. Будто напоили противным лекарством, а эффекта – никакого. Они с Анорой не любили друг друга, не симпатизировали друг другу. Кайлану казалось иногда, что между ними всегда лежит хорошо заточенный меч. Он не знал, как там у Аноры, а у него в груди сердце застывало ледяным комком, когда им приходилось проводить вместе больше, чем пару минут. О том, что брак их будет несчастным, знала каждая крыса во дворце - с самого начала.  
  


***

  
  
_\- Это просто… просто отвратительно!_  
Дункан никак не отреагировал на это замечание: шестнадцатилетний избалованный юноша может найти столько поводов для подобных воплей, что не узнав причины лучше не сочувствовать – заденешь ненароком. Пока что его куда больше волновал вопрос, как Кайлан умудрился выскользнуть из дворца без сопровождения и скоро ли его спохватятся. Собственное негодование Страж кое-как сдерживал. В целом, большой беды в прерванном уединенном возлиянии гномьей настойки под предлогом «поминок» Дженевьев и утверждения её последней воли, он не усматривал.  
Лишь поразился судьбе: только вознамеришься испортить свою репутацию, как заявляется незваный гость, которому последнее место в ферелденском штабе Серых, и начинает отвлекать от продумывания идеального плана по компрометированию себя.  
\- Я должен буду жениться неизвестно на ком! Впрочем, известно, конечно, но что если я её не люблю и не полюблю никогда?! Да мне мысль о том, чтобы сидеть рядом с логейновской дочерью, противна!  
\- Тебе сватают Анору?  
\- Сватают?! – взгляд Кайлана способен был проделать дырку практически в ком угодно, но пьяный Дункан не входил в данную группу. – Отец мне сегодня объявил о том, что брачный сговор уже состоялся. И я должен буду жениться на Аноре не позднее, чем через полгода после восшествия на трон! – Кайлан уронил оба своих немаленьких кулака на стол, тот дрогнул, бутылка браги упала на пол, разбилась и залила комнату непередаваемым ароматом.  
\- На твоём месте, - флегматично ответил Дункан, - я бы не бил бутылки, а помолился Создателю о долгом правлении и добром здравии Мерика.  
\- И что это, спасет меня, по-твоему?!  
\- Успокойся, Кайлан. Политический брак можно так же политически расторгнуть.  
\- И получить во врагах Логейна. Конечно же! – удар кулаками по столу повторился. – Дункан! Я знаю, что надо делать. Используй право призыва! Ты же можешь призвать кого угодно!!  
Дункан уставился на Кайлана.  
\- По-твоему, это тебя спасет от короны? Едва ли.  
Юноша резко дернул головой.  
\- Прекрасно, просто прекрасно!  
\- Кайлан, не драматизируй. У Аноры будет только одна миссия – родить тебе сына. Потом можешь отослать её от себя куда угодно. Уж в чем-чем, а в любовницах короли Ферелдена не привыкли себе отказывать, - Дункан ухмыльнулся. – К тому же, говорят, она красива. Может быть, она тебе в постели понравится.  
Кайлан резко покраснел. Дункана внезапно озарило:  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты ещё не познал ни одной женщины…  
Кайлан покраснел ещё ярче. Дункан уже давно заметил, что в этой семейке всё не как у людей: нормальная мать уже давно выбрала бы доверенную служанку для данной миссии. Страж отставил в сторону бутылку, поднялся и, схватив юношу за руку, потянул за собой:  
\- Пошли.  
Кайлан предпочел не интересоваться, куда. Зато он, наконец, вспомнил…  
\- А почему ты пьешь?  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что обычно я не пью? То, что я являюсь во дворец трезвым, ещё не показатель.  
\- Я думаю, ты не пьешь, - юноша попытался независимо пожать плечами.  
Дункан тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Я теперь – Командор Серых Стражей Ферелдена.  
\- Празднуешь?  
\- Вроде того…  
  
Дункан повернулся в сторону выхода из шатра. Ему здесь больше нечего делать. А просто смотреть на Кайлана было достаточно… затруднительно. Это глава Серых понял тогда, когда…  
  
_…Фелиция, аккуратненькая воздушная эльфийка в легкомысленном полупрозрачном наряде, мягко взяла Кайлана за руку и нежно поцеловала в щеку. Кайлан, вынужденный обнять девушку за талию и прижать к себе, иначе она просто бы на нем висела, зарделся, хотя Дункану казалось, что сильнее уже не куда, и задал очередной глупый вопрос, на который было непросто ответить:_  
\- Зачем?  
Дункан ухмыльнулся. Ну вот и что ему ответить? «Чтобы ты знал, что делать с Анорой»? «Чтобы ты, наконец, расслабился»? «Чтобы»…  
\- Должен же кто-то заняться твоим образованием всерьез. Не думаю, что ты пожалеешь.  
\- Я не позволю, - Фелиция сладко улыбнулась, выпутываясь из неловкого, но цепкого объятия, и потянув Кайлана за руку в сторону комнаты, - ему пожалеть.  
Ухмылка сползла с лица Дункана, он устало опустился в кресло. В целом, неплохая картинка: глава Серых Стражей таскает королевского наследника по борделям. Впрочем, может быть, чуть лучше, чем «Глава Серых Стражей самолично обучает королевского наследника тонкостям плотской любви». Ответ на вопрос Кайлана был, скорее всего, таким: «Чтобы этого не сделал я».  
Дункан всегда знал об этой своей особенности: мужское тело он находил не менее привлекательным, чем женское, мужскую красоту - не менее манящей, чем женскую. Никогда он никаких проблем с этим не имел. И надеялся, что не будет иметь и впредь. Только когда он слегка расслабился, мысли его быстро вернулись к тому, как Фелиция сейчас развлекает Кайлана. Несмотря на свою эфемерность, барышня она была инициативная и слегка бедовая, из-за чего и познакомилась со Стражем: Страж спас хрупкую девушку от нежеланных клиентов на улице. Хотел бы Дункан видеть, как она уложит смущенного Кайлана на кровать, стащит с него одежду, станет ласкать молодое сильное тело…  
Страж резко поднялся, поймал удивленный взгляд хозяйки «Сада», пусть и не «лучшего» борделя Денерима, но совершенно точно – наименее «ушастого» и наиболее богатого на редкие находки, и заставил себя успокоиться, вспоминая, когда сам последний раз заглядывал сюда или вообще в чью-либо постель. Зельда, хозяйка, подошла ближе, понимающе улыбаясь.  
\- Мой друг, на этой неделе я наняла нового юношу. Не хочешь познакомиться?  
Идея была неплоха, и он коротко кивнул.  
Только когда в комнату вслед за ним вошел юноша лет шестнадцати, блондин с хорошо развитым телом, он вспомнил, за что побаивался и уважал Зельду: за её проницательность – ему бы такую же, никогда бы не стал Стражем.  
Юноша распустил волосы из высокой прически: те оказались длиной по лопатки и цветом – тон в тон, как у Кайлана. Губы его расползались в призывной улыбке, а в голубых глазах сквозил интерес: эта работа ещё не стала для мальчишки рутинной и скучной.  
Он был слегка резок и дерган, фразы его звучали неловко… Он отдавался полностью.  
А Дункан силился понять, в какой момент глаза юноши сменили цвет на темно серый, а тон голоса стал более повелительным и низким. Силился и…

 

…не мог.  
Дункан совершенно не ожидал от себя такого, но когда на следующее утро после тех похождений, поднявшись с расстеленного на полу походного мешка, он обнаружил спящего на своей кровати Кайлана, сердце заныло.  
_  
_

***

__  
  
\- Подожди, - Кайлан остановил собирающегося выйти Стража.  
Тот вернулся:  
\- Да, Ваше Величество?  
Король почувствовал, как задрожала в сердце струна. Как? Как можно пронять этого человека? __  
  
_После «экскурсии» в бордель Кайлан посмотрел на Дункана в другом свете: досягаемей образ Стража не стал, но более земные черты приобрел. В какой-то момент размышлений Кайлан поймал себя на том, что ему интересно было бы узнать, часто ли Дункан бывает там и к кому ходит. Интерес этот носил некоторый собственнический оттенок, и Кайлан с трудом заставил себя выкинуть это из головы._  
  
У него были женщины, красивые и властолюбивые стервы, у него была бесплодная добродетельная королева. У него даже один юноша был…  
Но в памяти не стирался его разговор с Фелицией, когда они лежали на измятых, местами мокрых простынях и отдыхали. __  
  
_\- Спасибо тебе._  
\- Здесь спасибо говорят звонкой монетой, - она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Не переживай, я заплачу щедро.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, кто я?  
\- Я не говорила, что знаю, кто ты. Но я знаю, что тот, кто привел тебя сюда, всегда платит хорошо.  
Кайлан натянул на себя и девушку простыню.  
\- И часто он тут бывает?  
\- Бывает, - уклончиво ответила она, начиная вырисовывать горячими подушечками пальцев узоры на торсе Кайлана.  
\- Он приходит к тебе?  
\- Иногда. Но редко, - голос девушки прозвучал странно. Если бы Кайлан чаще общался с женщинами более близко, нежели это было до сегодняшнего дня, то знал бы, что так звучит ущемленная женская гордость. – Мужчин он навещает чаще.  
\- Мужчин? – Кайлан был слегка… обескуражен.  
Фелиция тихо рассмеялась:  
\- Не говори, что тебе это тоже интересно. Иначе я обижусь, - она царапнула острыми ноготками самый низ живота юноши, вызвав глухой прерывистый выдох.  
Кайлан перевернулся и навалился на девушку, зажимая между ними простыню. Он коротко поцеловал её. Ему совершенно не хотелось задумываться о том, чем сейчас может заниматься Дункан.  
Совершенно.  
  
\- Приходи ещё, - сказала она на прощание.  
Он, конечно же, не пришел.  
  
Глубоко в душе Кайлан понимал, что ничего более чудесного придумать он явно не мог: влюбиться в Дункана. Некоторое время он успешно давил в себе это чувство.  
Сперва хлопоты похорон и коронации, потом эта чертова свадьба. Попытки привыкнут к тяжелому венцу, который ощущался совершенно инородным предметом в его жизни… Какие-то ежесекундные задачи, дела баннов … А потом – проблемы с Анорой, которые эрл Эамон предлагал решить с помощью орлесианской императрицы Селины, грозили вылиться в противостояние с Логейном. Призрачная угроза Мора … Забот было довольно, чтобы утопить в них что угодно…  
Но когда в ряды Серых Стражей был принят Алистер… Кайлан не представлял себе, что может так ревновать. Что это за насмешка: пригреть рядом с собой плохую копию? Пожалуй, порождения тьмы подвернулись как раз вовремя: было на кого слить хоть часть злобы. Кайлан не представлял, что сделает, когда увидит их обоих в одном лагере. Может быть, именно для того, чтобы не было неожиданностей он благоразумно, как ему казалось, примчался в Остагар раньше войск.  
Только на этом его решимость и закончилась. Алистер оказался не тем, кем его рисовали прихвостни Логейна. Кайлан не видел бастарда с тех пор как взошел на трон – с последнего своего визита в Рэдклифф. А тогда тот был совсем мальчишкой. Теперь же Кайлану показалось, что он смотрит в зеркало: те же повадки, тот же взгляд, даже тон – тот же. Разве что более юное лицо.  
__  
\- Ваше Величество? – Дункан обратил на себя внимание, выхватывая короля из задумчивости.  
Кайлан ухмыльнулся: кто же знал, что, начиная эту игру, запутается ещё больше, а не внесет ясности? Кто же знал, что в его сердце способен поместиться ещё кто-то? Только когда он целовал Алистера, тогда, на мосту, он делал это не только затем, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Дункана, когда тот узнает – а он узнает, рано или поздно, Кайлан бы не стал молчать о таком Дункану, а значит и Алистер не станет.  
\- Ты считаешь, я не прав, так?  
\- Я считаю, что не стоит рисковать, Ваше Величество.  
\- Ты думаешь, я должен был бы сидеть в Денериме и командовать оттуда? Чтобы обезопасить себя? – Кайлан злился.  
\- Это было бы благоразумно. Но нет, я подобного от вас не ожидал.  
\- А вот я, похоже, слишком много ожидаю от Серых Стражей?  
\- Мы будем сражаться вместе с вами, Ваше Величество. Мы пойдем в битву в первых рядах.  
__  


***

__  
  
Дункан видел, как Кайлан закипает, но не мог понять, что его злило. Сам же он с ужасом понимал, что здесь и сейчас не может в достаточной мере защитить человека, которого любит, от того, с чем борется уже столько лет - от Порождений. Это было отвратительно и непривычно: ощущать свою бесполезность и беспомощность. Он бы с удовольствием отослал Кайлана в Денерим, но эта идея звучала похлеще хассиндских сказок.  
Кайлан выдохнул:  
\- Извини. Я… У меня нет сомнений в Серых Стражах: в тебе, в Алистере… - на имени брата по лицу короля пролетела какая-то тень.  
Дункан заметил такую же по возвращении на лице Алистера, когда упоминал Кайлана.  
\- Ваше… - начал было Страж, но оборвал себя. – Кайлан, что-то случилось в моё отсутствие?  
\- С чего ты взял? – он слегка дернулся от звука своего имени, а маска монарха упала с его лица, хотя он, пожалуй, и не заметил.  
\- Алистер бывает очень резок и безапелляционен. Он что-то натворил, судя по всему.  
\- Он спросил меня, в каких мы с тобой отношениях.  
\- Ты мог не отвечать на его вопросы.  
\- Но я ответил… __  
  


***

__  
  
_«- …Я сказал правду: мы с тобой любовники»._  
Кайлан хотел продолжить именно так, но слова застряли в горле.  
\- И хочу задать тот же вопрос тебе... __  
  


***

__  
  
«- Я люблю тебя, несносный мальчишка!»  
Примерно так ухмыльнулся в своих мыслях Дункан. Только вам, Ваше Величество, это не нужно. Сейчас, накануне битвы, это будет только отвлекать. Да и потом – не имеет смысла: глава Серых уже решил, что после Мора для него будут только Тропы.  
\- …о тебе и Алистере, - продолжил Кайлан.  
Дункан медленно сморгнул. Вопрос был интересным.  
Алистер привлекал Главу Серых, но вовсе не тем, что был похож на Кайлана. Своенравный, сильный, мужественный храмовник с жизнью, поломанной «королевской кровью», как тот сам считал, излучал неприличный оптимизм и уверенность. Дункан хотел передать ему всё, что знал, перед уходом. Он по-своему любил его и, если бы Алистер не был настолько явно далек от мыслей о постели, тем более с мужчиной, возможно, не удержался бы от соблазна. Стоит ли об этом знать Кайлану? Едва ли.  
\- Он мой ученик.  
__  


***

__  
  
«- А его ты учишь так же, как меня?! Или сам?!»  
Кайлан с трудом подавил гнев. Ученик …  
\- Извини, что спросил. Через два часа встретимся на совете.  
\- Хорошо… Ваше Величество.  
Дункан поклонился и вышел. __  
  


***

__  
  
Алистер чистил оружие возле костра. Новый Серый Страж наводил порядок в вещах. Прочие Стражи подтягивались к стоянке, чтобы приготовиться к битве.  
Дункан жестом подозвал Алистера.  
\- Пока меня не было, ты задавал королю вопросы…  
\- Да, - Алистер нахмурился. – Дункан, согласись: тяжело не задавать вопросов, даже королю, когда тебя ни с того ни с сего, - он запнулся, начиная краснеть, - целуют так, точно ты иллюзия, одно неверное движение и исчезнешь.  
Дункан только коротко кивнул, хотя в душе разливалась боль. Похоже, он передаст Алистеру всё, что знает. И это сумасшествие – тоже.


End file.
